The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, such as, Static Random Access Memories (SRAMs), and memory systems and electronic apparatuses including the same.
SRAMs are semiconductor memory devices that do not require a refreshing operation. Therefore, SRAMs can simplify the system and lower power consumption, and are widely used as memories for electronic equipment, such as mobile phones.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved SRAM devices in which processing can be simplifed.
Aspects of the present invention can provide semiconductor devices including a memory cell. Such semiconductor devices can include, for example, a first element-forming region provided in a first conductivity type well region. The first element-forming region can include a first active region, a second active region, a third active region, a fourth active region, and a fifth active region. The third active region, the fourth active region and the fifth active region can be provided between the first active region and the second active region. The first active region and the second active region can be continuous with the third active region, the fourth active region and the fifth active region, respectively.
Other aspects of the present invention can provide memory systems and electronic apparatuses including such semiconductor devices.